Cluster Nanites
Cluster Nanites are an advanced form of robotic nanotechnology; their primary functions are to facilitate the assimilation of other biologies and technologies into the Cluster Hive mind and to maintain Cluster technology. Nanites can be found within all Cluster drones and biological components, as well as within some other technologies. All things have nanites that are uniquely encoded thus allowing one to identify their origin. Cluster nanites are actually about five micrometers in diameter, they derive their name from the fact that there largest individual component is approximately ten nanometers wide; while there smallest component is about five femtometers wide. Functions The primary functions of Cluster Nanites are to facilitate the assimilation of other biologies and technologies into the Cluster Hive mind and to maintain Cluster technology. Nanites are multipurpose tools capable of a wide range of actions. Nanites house a supercomputer within themselves operating off of femto scale computer processer; these units transmit information to the Hive mind as well as to other nearby nanites, and are able to coordinate complex actions involving other nanites. During the assimilation of biological entities nanites are able to attach themselves to cells or cell analog and utilize nano-injectors to inject an artificial retro-virus which immediately begins to rewrite the genetic sequencing of organism, modifying aspects of the victim’s biology and assuming control over cellular functions. Nanites also house a nano-replicator which is used to replicate the materials required to construct or repair the complex cybernetic implants found within the Cluster’s biological components, these replicators are also used to repair and update all other Cluster technology. Nanites are equipped with nano sutures, laser scalpels and dermal regenerators, all designed to repaired any form of damage they encounter, they also attack any form of material infections. The Nanites are also capable of modifying neural pathways and thus are able to rewrite the memories and basic neural functioning. The Cluster possesses the knowledge to use nanites to reanimate a biological entity up to one week after ‘death’. In addition to their amazing capabilities involving biological components Cluster nanites are also capable of doing amazing things involving technology. The nano-replicators, nano-sutures, and laser scalpels allow Nanites to repair Cluster technology without outside assistance; they are also capable of interfacing with all forms of computer technology and can extract data and amazingly high speed. Nanites are equipped with a small shield to protect them from extreme threats. Vulnerabilities Cluster nanites are incredibly resilient, capable of withstanding all environments that biological organisms can survive in, they however do have limits. Unshielded Nanites are unable to survive in extreme thermal conditions, at temperatures of over two million kelvin nanites are complete destroyed, however they being experience loss of functioning at about seven hundred fifty thousand degrees, cold merely causes them to enter into a hibernateive state, prolonged exposer to temperature below twenty kelvin will cause a loss of functionality. If unshielded nanites are have prolonged exposer Extreme gravitational conditions they will also be damaged, however such fields are incredibly rare in nature, found only around small black holes and ultramasive neutron and quark stars. High powered tetryon, omicron, and nadion radiation will disrupt a nanites computer processors, and prolonged exposer will eventually destroy them. Defense there is no practical defense against nanites once they have entered something, so the best defense against them is to prevent them from entering, however this is also hard as the assimilation tubules which inject nanites into something are capable of penetrating most substances and energy fields. Almost all conditions that are capable of destroying or damaging nanites are also lethal to biological organism and destructive to most technologies, making them nonviable options in defending against nanites. History There were originally several different types of nanites, each with an specific functioning. Over the years the Cluster has improved upon their original design, and now has a single type of nanite that is capable of preforming all the functions of the other types of nanites as well as newer more complex functions. Nanite technology was integral to the creation of the Cluster hive mind. Category:Cluster Category:Nanotechnology Category:Medical Technology Category:Femtotechnology Category:Picotechnology